Stuff that happens
by darkness3
Summary: AU, set right before the pilot. M/L ... someone had drawn several lines next to each other - a barcode, the same she had tattooed on her neck.......
1. Prologue

**Title: Stuff that happens...  
Author: Me  
Summary: AU, set right before the pilot. M/L  
... someone had drawn several lines next to each other - a barcode, the same she had tattooed on her neck.......   
Note: Hey, I'm back. Just give this story a try and please review 'cause I love reading your comments. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story "a goddess" - you guys are awesome. Also huge thanks to my beta Trice for without her this story would be crap. **  
  
Prologue  
  
In the dim light of the jam-packed train compartment, she was merely a shadow among others. Somehow she had managed to find a place next to the window; now her eyes were fixed on the passing landscape and the patches of night sky visible from her position. Ignoring the noises of the train and the whispers around her, she let her thoughts wander, thinking about things she didn't want to remember.   
  
The gentle back and forth movement of the train occasionally jerked her in this or that direction, interrupting for a moment the slow song she had started humming for no other reason than to keep herself occupied and her mind numb. As time passed, the train continued it's journey, steady on its tracks, leaving Max to hum her songs.  
  
At dawn, the people around her started to wake up from the troubled slumber in the uncomfortable seats. They stood up, stretched, greeted each other and fumbled in their luggage to find something to eat. Somewhere near Max, a small child started to whine. Talking to it quietly, the mother tried to hush it by softly stroking it's cheek. Watching the scene, Max shuddered at the thought of this baby having to face the same ruined world she had found after her escape.  
  
"Are you hungry? You look like you haven't eaten in days." Turning around to face the source of the voice, she was greeted by the sight of an old woman who just then tossed a chocolate bar toward her. Max caught it and confused, she looked down at herself, taking in her appearance. Her clothes were ragged and her oversized sweater was torn over her right shoulder. The hair framing her pale face was messy and several cuts adorned her hands.   
  
Max found herself wondering how that had happened, but couldn't find an explanation. The last 24 hours seemed like a dream to her and she couldn't focus on the details. She didn't have the power to concentrate and so she leaned back against the wall in defeat.   
  
"This train is going back to Seattle, right?", Max asked the woman, more polite than curious. Suddenly the thought "back home" popped into her mind. She shook her head. Max had never regarded the city as her home. She had never thought of it as the place where she belonged. For weeks now, her life there had seemed an eternity away, nothing more than a fading memory. Strange - in a few hours she would walk back into Jam Pony and everything would probably be exactly like she had left it - Seattle hadn't changed.   
  
The chocolate-woman was still watching her closely, a warm expression on her face. "Yeah, it is", she answered the question Max had already forgotten. "You aren't used to travelling, are you? You look a little lost. I also felt uncertain about the trains after the pulse hit. Before, nobody traveled like that." The woman woman's incessant chatter made Max shut her eyes briefly.   
  
_The sounds of a train journey, the feeling of the movement, someone coughing near her. _   
  
"No, I've been travelling a lot lately. I'm alright." Max managed to smile weakly before turning around. In her mind, she added 'But-I'm-lost-anyway' and sighed. She couldn't explain what had happened to her. Trying to survive had never been easy since she had left Manticore but she had somehow gotten used to it.   
Max remembered what it had been like to feel freedom for the first time. She remembered being frightened as hell and not knowing what to do. The same feeling of being lost, alone in a world that was her enemy, pervaded her every fiber now, weighing oppressively on her mind.   
  
It was near noon when the train finally stopped. Watching all the others get their luggage, Max waited, being the last one to get out of the train. She didn't have a suitcase with her, so she was free to wander around the city. Normally she would ride her bike or her motorcycle but she didn't want to do that at the moment. She was still confused and disorientated, unwilling to face her roommate or anyone else she knew.   
  
So she just kept on walking through the crowded streets of the poorest sector of Seattle, where nobody cared about a weird girl like her. Max didn't seem to notice them either and her face stayed blank and emotionless.   
Wandering around aimlessly like that for hours finally got her to the top of the Space Needle, where she had spent countless nights just wondering about her siblings, Manticore and the escape.   
  
Max closed her eyes and pictured twelve kids running down the dark corridors of a building. Remembering Zack giving the signal for them to jump through the huge window, she shuddered.   
  
_Glass crushing, wind blowing roughly, eleven hearts beating near her._  
  
She could still feel the cold snow beneath her feet, and the ice breaking under her weight.   
That had been the last time she had seen them. Since then she had moved on, always intent on finding what little family she had left.   
  
She forced herself to think about this night again and again. It was a safe topic, better than analyzing her current situation. The wind started blowing, chilling her to the bone.   
  
_There had been snow in Chicago._  
  
Slowly her thoughts started to get a life of their own. They wandered back in time to the day before. Chicago had been just another run-down city, with people looking just as desperate as in Seattle. There had been these unfamiliar faces, the need for food and the cold that affected everyone else but her.   
  
Max stood up. Glancing down on the city, she bit her lip, uncertain of the next step. Then, reaching a decision, she quickly turned around and stormed off. She knew that she had to face her life again, that it didn't help if she moped around all day.   
  
The first sight that greeted her when she entered her apartment was Kendra's underwear drying on her motorcycle. Her roommate herself was gone, probably with some guy doing whatever they did. But Max preferred being alone anyway. She slowly crossed the untidy kitchen by kicking Kendra's things away with her feet. Then she went into her room and stripped her sweater off. Grabbing a new shirt from a drawer, she quickly brushed her hair before returning to her motorcycle.   
Just moments later she went off.   
  
After a fast journey, on which she crossed half of Seattle, she finally reached her destination. Carefully, she put her motorcycle away and looked around. Although she was satisfied because she couldn't see anyone, she hesitated for a moment. Then the expression on her face went from uncertain to determined and she picked the lock of the old house in front of her. Without turning on the light, she slowly made her way down the wooden stairs and stopped in front of a door. After taking a deep breath, she grabbed the doorknob with a shaking hand and entered.   
  
The basement was in a horrible condition. The big closet next to the door was open and all the stuff was lying on the floor. She could see a huge pile of clothes lying in a corner and books were scattered all over the place. The drawers on the other side of the room had been pulled out and the bed was ruffled.   
  
She walked to the back and found the computer broken, as well as a smashed lamp. Sighing, she picked up a camera from the floor. They had done a good job but she knew that they hadn't found what they were looking for. A small smile of victory curved her lips. She had been there when all the important stuff had been deleted. It hadn't made much sense to her back then, but now she understood everything.   
  
Max walked over and sat down on the bed. Ten minutes later she was still there, motionless. Then her eyes stopped on a book on the nightstand. Holding her breath, she carefully reached out and touched the cover. It was kind of funny that it was still where it belonged and not on the floor with all the other stuff.   
  
Finally Max grabbed and opened it.   
  
Her eyes widened at the sight of the marked page. Her hand reached to her neck and her fingers rubbed a spot right under the hairline. For a while she couldn't tear her eyes off the top of the page, where someone had drawn several lines next to each other - a barcode, the same she had tattooed on her neck.   
  
Suddenly, her head snapped around. She was sure she had heard a cough behind her.. But she was alone in the dark basement. Nobody was there, except her own reflection in the cracked gold-framed mirror on the wall. Max stood up and stepped toward it, peering at the image in front of her.   
  
The blue eyes she spotted next to hers seemed to look lovingly in her direction, but a mere moment later, they were gone. Max took a deep breath.   
  
"If I want to live like before, I'll have to forget you, Logan Cale." 


	2. when heating up

**Title: Stuff that happens...  
Author: Me   
Summary: AU, set right before the pilot. M/L   
..... 'He tastes like alcohol.' Her whole mind was occupied with this one thought.....   
  
Note: Okay, I'm sorry if the last part was a bit confusing. At first I tell you that this story is set before the pilot and then I mention Logan..... Relax people, it was just the Prologue! The real story starts here, so please read and review! ( Or you can write me at lucia_at2001@yahoo.de )**   
  
  
**Stuff that happens when heating up**   
  
_Some weeks ago_   
  
Loud music filled the room and the air reeked of smoke and alcohol. It was past midnight and the bar, Crash, was crowded with people. In the far end corner sat a girl with brown curls and delicate features. With each passing second she seemed to get more uncomfortable.   
Licking her lips, Max stopped her nervous play with the hem of the tight red T-shirt she was wearing and let her eyes wander around the room.   
  
A panicked look crossed her face. "Keep cool girl! Think of Leo .... or Darren! We don't want something like that to happen again, do we?" She started to tap her foot in the rhythm of the song, while trying to concentrate on the beer mug in front of her. She prayed for the arrival of her friends for she wasn't sure if she could stand it much longer. Her flushed body sensed all the men surrounding her and she became more and more lightheaded.   
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" Ignoring her protesting mind, Max fixed her eyes on a mysterious stranger sitting next to the bar. She let her eyes travel from his ruffled hair down his muscular body and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. The tiny rest of her self-control vanished and her legs started to carry her through the room. Concentrating hard on her newfound target, she didn't see the guy crossing her path. Max was smacked back into reality when she collided with him and nearly lost her balance.   
  
The desperate thought, "Damn, I hate being in heat!", crossed her mind one last time before she straightened and faced him. His arms held on her waist to support her and his blue eyes looked at her in concern. A shudder of desire ran down her spine and she felt her skin tingle under his touch.   
  
"I'm sorry." He added a weak smile to the simple statement and showed no intention to withdraw his hands from her. The closeness made Max' heart beat fast and her flushed body seemed ready to burst any moment. She looked over his shoulder and glanced at the dark-haired stranger whose attention she originally had intended to attract.   
  
Then she turned back. "You don't have to be sorry, I prefer blonds anyway." Her voice was low and husky as she smiled at him under half closed eyelids.   
  
Her unusual statement was rewarded with a puzzled look and raised eyebrows which made the erstwhile obstacle in her path look incredibly sexy. Just a glance at him made her heart summersault and she felt sweat tickling at the back of her neck. In addition to this, she felt unusually dizzy and the world around her started spinning as she struggled to keep her balance.   
  
"Are you alright? You look like you are going to faint any second." He grabbed her shoulders firmly and guided her to the exit by pushing a way through the crowd. Together they left Crash and were greeted by the cold night air.   
  
Disappointment rushed through Max as he finally withdrew his arms and they lost body contact. "Are you feeling better? It was a bit hot in there", he said as they started to walk up the street.   
Max moaned silently. 'You have no clue HOW hot it was.!' For a second Max' mind kicked in again and it occurred to her that there could be more to this than just a normal heat cycle. But as soon as hormones started to overwhelm her body again, this thought vanished into thin air.   
  
She wasn't concerned with anything other than the way his hair spiked in all different directions, the way his chest rose with every breath he took and the way his strong jaw moved as he spoke. Max bit her lip in dismay. She couldn't help but picture her hand running through this hair, roaming over this chest and stroking this jaw.   
  
When her heated mind finally came to the conclusion that she had no reason not to jump his bones right then and there, she faced him. After a moment of hesitation in which she once again soaked in his whole appearance, she closed the gap between them and fiercely covered his mouth with hers.   
  
'He tastes like alcohol.' Her whole mind was occupied with this one thought. It was all that mattered right then. She didn't care that he had trouble staying on his feet, as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, she didn't care that he gently tried to remove her painful grip from his shoulders and she didn't care how he got them to his house and down the stairs to the basement, either.   
Later on she figured that they hadn't been far from his home anyway.   
  
It took him ten minutes, but then he was finally able to keep her on arm's length long enough to get his key out of his pocket. Max realized that she'd have to keep her hands to herself if she wanted him to open the door. The moment seemed to take forever and she waited impatiently, playing with the thought of simply breaking into the basement-apartment.   
As soon as she heard the click of the lock, her arms reached out and her mouth attacked the same spot on his collarbone she had previously been working on.   
  
"We are going to do this my way, so you have to slow down."   
Max stopped dead in tracks. His voice had been gentle but firm and a quick glance into his eyes proved that he really meant it.   
  
"You have to be kidding!" Max' breathing was hard and her body was about to burst with desire. He left a trace of heat on her skin as he let his fingers travel down her back. Max moaned and he smiled, watching her shutting her eyes narrow to slits.   
  
"Trust me", he demanded gently as he laid her down on his bed.   
  
Max hadn't known how exhausting self-discipline could be. Each time her gestures started to get too wild or too aggressive, he stopped responding to her actions. It was unnerving and made her feel like a wreck. The thought of simply raping him crossed her mind hundreds of times that night and just when she thought that she couldn't take it anymore, he gave in to her demands.   
  
The outcome was that she was lying next to him, facing his back, not sure if she had enough power left to stand up and leave. Max was even too exhausted to feel like a slut, the way she normally would after an 'in-heat-adventure'. Now her mind was just numb. So she decided to relax and take in her surroundings.   
  
A big part of the basement was just one room, with a huge closet, quite a lot of bookshelves, the bed and a computer at the far end. An ancient gold-framed mirror hung on the wall between two doors - she guessed that one of them led to a bathroom and the other one to a small kitchen. The whole furniture had an unique style she had never seen before.   
  
She spotted her clothes strewn on the floor in the middle of the room. Seeing her things finally made her realize that it was probably time to go before the guy next to her woke.   
  
Max got up and quickly dressed into her now crumpled shirt and faded jeans. She had just finished and turned around, when she caught sight of blue eyes staring at her. Going pale, she quickly grabbed her jacket. As she put it on, still facing the man in the bed, she realized that his eyes weren't really watching her. Instead, they were fixed on a spot on her neck, or better on the dark curls that covered it.   
  
Thinking of her barcode, she panicked, wrecking her mind whether he had had an opportunity to take a look at it last night. She couldn't remember. Still horrified, Max stumbled backwards and fled through the front door. She hurried up the wooden stairs, just stopping to have a quick look at the name on the mailbox.   
  
Logan - so that was the new name to add on her list of mistakes. It suited him.   
  
  
TBC....   
  
So, what did you think? Liked it? Don't forget to leave feedback!! 


	3. when falling apart

Title: Stuff that happens...   
Author: Me   
Summary: AU, set right before the pilot. M/L   
..... If the pain in her right shoulder hadn't subsided she wouldn't have noticed the warm hand gently touching her back.....   
  
Note: Ob said that I take forever to update my stories... well I guess that's true.... Okay, these of you who read this have to thank Roxi21. I have to face a lot of self-doubts at the moment and if she hadn't told me that she and some other people (I still think that they don't really exist - if that's not true, just tell me!) were waiting and hoping for me to continue this still would be locked away on my computer. So this is to her and of course huge thanks to my beta (! Please R&R (or write a mail to lucia_at2001@yahoo.de)   
  
  
Stuff that happens when falling apart   
  
Max had felt odd all day long. She hadn't been able to concentrate and her movements had been somewhat uncoordinated compared to her normal body control. That may had risen her suspicions, but in no way had it prepared her for the wave of pain that hit her that night at Crash.   
  
Seconds after entering the bar, where she had gone to forget all about the previous night, she had to lean against the wall for support. The cold stone against her back was a treat to her tensed muscles and helped her to stay on her feet. So she had a moment of relief, but after that, the pain started to increase again, hammering at her drastically. It began in her head, where she could feel the blood pumping through her veins, causing an incredible headache that made the world around her spin. Her whole body cramped in protest, fighting the overwhelming pain. Her legs nearly buckled, having difficulties to support her weight much longer.   
  
Max knew what was about to happen next. Reacting quickly, she searched through her pockets. Cursing under her breath, she finally grabbed the bottle with her pills, realizing that it was too late - her head had started to jerk around and her cold hands trembled.   
  
Wanting to avoid the curious eyes at Crash, Max slowly stumbled backwards, along the wall. Passing the doorman with a strained grimace passing for a smile on her face, she stepped outside.   
  
The first drops of rain fell onto her forehead, mixing with her cold sweat. Biting her lip, she carefully loosened her hard grip on the pill-bottle. Her dark eyes glistered at the sight of her last hope and her shaking fingers tried to pry open the orange bottle. Standing there in the dark alley, fumbling with her medicine, she resembled a desperate junkie. Had she been able to think clearly, she would be disgusted by her weakness.   
  
Her hands weren't able to act on her desperate attempt at retrieving the pills and a mumbled swearing escaped her mouth. Still shaking on account of the seizure she slid down the wall, sitting there in a fetal position, pressing the bottle, the precious pills, against her abdomen and prayed for the pain to subside a bit.   
  
The cold rain slowly soaked her clothes and goosebumps started to run up her jeans clad legs. She shivered and shook, her whole body protesting against the cold. She felt like there wasn't anything left to do but wait for the end..   
  
If the pain in her right shoulder hadn't subsided she wouldn't have noticed the warm hand gently touching her back. Its owner carefully removed her cramped fingers from the bottle and opened it, doing what Max had failed to do without much effort.   
  
Eagerly gulping down the offered pills, Max finally was able to relax, feeling a wave of relief washing over her. She let her eyes stay closed for the following few minutes, because she didn't want to face the spinning world sooner than necessary.   
  
After a while a peculiar numbness seeped into her body and her mind slowly started to work again. Finally Max looked up, just to be greeted by the same pair of blue eyes that had been studying her not more than 24 hours ago.   
  
"Logan,...... hey." His answer came immediately, but his voice was low, as if he knew about the terrible headache that was still there. "Hey yourself."   
  
Max watched a raindrop running down his face, a strange feeling rising in her chest. She knew that she should be angry because she had shown her weakness - on more than one occasion if one counted the previous night - in front of a stranger.   
  
Normally she always had a bitchy comment or a witty come-back. And there was no way that she would let anyone see her like that. Max didn't act like herself and this knowledge really worried her. Brushing these thoughts of doubt away, she finally decided that it just hadn't been her weekend.   
  
"What are you doing here, stalking me?" It was a bad attempt to hide her pathetic situation and she knew it. But she had to do something to satisfy her pride with the little power she had left, after her exhausting heat- adventure last night and the seizure that day.   
  
He raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised by her sudden change of attitude. But he soon caught himself and put a neutral, calm expression on his face. "I just came to pick up the car. And I'll be gone as soon as I take you home."   
  
He looked her up and down, taking in her soaked clothes, pale face and still slightly trembling hands. Anger washed over Max and her carving to send him to hell grew rapidly. She opened her mouth and was about to say something, when she suddenly reconsidered. It was better him finding her than Original Cindy and the others; better a stranger she would never have to see again than the people she had to face every day at work. She couldn't stay where she was right now or someone would notice her sooner or later. And going with him seemed to be the perfect opportunity to cure him from the arrogant attitude he tried to hide behind his nice facade.   
  
"Then let's get outta here."   
  
Clenching her hands into fists and gulping down her pride for the moment, she let him guide her to the blue Aztek and sat down on the passenger seat.   
  
"So, where to?"   
  
Max didn't answer. She didn't even look at him, instead her eyes followed the raindrops that were running down the windshield. There was no way she would let him know where she lived! And besides, there was a lot of expensive stuff lying around in his apartment, that definitely was worth another visit. Max's eyes sparkled mischievously as she finally turned around.   
  
"Your place."   
  
Not showing any signs of surprise, Logan simply started the engine. Driving, while resting his hands on the wheel, occasionally turning it in this or that direction, he glanced at his companion from the corners of his eyes. After a short, silent trip they finally stopped in front of his house. Max was about to open the door of the car, when Logan stopped her by touching her arm gently. Tensing up, without knowing why, she turned around.   
  
Moments passed, where all one could hear was the steady sound of falling raindrops against the windows. Max started to feel uncertain under the close watch of his piercing blue eyes. She shifted uncomfortably and hated herself for doing so.   
  
Finally he spoke, "Do you have a name?" There was silence once again as her mind seemed to have gone numb and it took a while to process the simple question.   
  
"Max, my name is Max."   
  
  
  
  
Liked it? At least a bit? I need encouragement to write more so please be extra nice! 


End file.
